


Your Love Got Me Looking Crazy Right Now

by captainpiners



Series: Coffee Shop Au [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/pseuds/captainpiners





	Your Love Got Me Looking Crazy Right Now

Ty stood there tapping the counter in a rhythm only he could hear. He was intently glaring at the clock above the door. It was about half past five, and the rest of the day was dragging immensely. After huffing a breath, he pushed away from the counter and paced around the small space a few times.

After Zane had left earlier, Ty had been more nervous than he quite understood. It was just Zane after all, no real reason to lose his mind over the man coming over his home. That didn’t cease any of Ty’s nerves though, as he continued his internal breakdown.

“Jesus Grady, you are making me nervous now,” Nick growled out, looking up from the paper work he was hunched over. Ty pointedly ignored him, and went back to his tapping and occasional pacing behind the counter. Nick just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about if only he could slip the guy a xanax.

“I’ve never done this before Nick. I mean, I don’t exactly do the dating thing. It was always ‘wham bang thank you m’am’ for me.” Ty waved his hands around erratically as he continued his pacing out onto the main floor. Luckily being closer to dinner time, the shop was empty. Scratching the back of his short cropped brown hair, Ty flopped himself into a chair across Nick.

“Look man, just be yourself okay? There is nothing else I can say to you. I mean Zane seems to be one of those guys that probably wouldn’t get scared off by your secret stash of weaponry or your devil incarnate cat.”

“Oh FUCK! I invited Zane over to my place tonight too. God what if the man is allergic or something?” Ty jumped up and scrambled back behind the counter to retrieve his cell as he hastily dialed.

“I would be more worried that the cat will eat him before Zane would die from a massive allergic reaction. Shall I mention to you again the scars on my calf?” Kelly laughed at Nick, watching the man pulling at his pants leg. One of the main reasons they all always hung out at the shop, was the fact Ty’s cat Liam, absolutely loathed everyone in the world except Ty himself.

This was proven a year prior when Nick had promised to feed and look after said demon kitten when Ty went home to visit his family. Midway through the trip, Ty had gotten a call from Kelly saying Nick was currently getting stitches in the hospital. Ty originally didn’t understand what had happened because of how hard Kelly was still laughing while recalling the story.

“Fuck it keeps going straight to voicemail..” Furrowing his brow, Ty pushed the end button without leaving a message.

“I’m sure Liam is going to feast happily tonight,” Nick muttered as he rubbed at the faded scars. Kelly chuckled as Ty cursed loudly at his phone. 

 

It was about ten minutes to eight. Ty was sitting on his couch staring intently at the long haired calico cat in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Ty shrugged off how weird he was about to act.

“Look Liam, I feel like i’m a pretty good parent to you. I don’t scream when you bring me little dead rodents, or curse that loudly when you pounce on me at four in the morning. Hell, I even let you maim my best friend without even taking away your favorite toys.” Ty looked at the unmoving cat. It sat perfectly still, his head slightly cocked to the side. He pursed his lips before continuing.

“I really like this guy okay, so just try not to kill him tonight,” he pleaded as it still sat there unblinking. Ty finally huffed out a breath sitting back into his love-seat. It was hopeless and he knew it. The cat had tried to murder everyone it came in contact with besides Ty himself. If Liam didn’t like Zane, then it was a lost cause, from the start.  
Jumping suddenly at the three sharp raps on his door, Ty hurried to answer as he rubbed his uncharacteristically sweaty palms on his jeans. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the sight of a nervously smiling Zane.

“Hey there,” Ty breathed out, all of the nervousness disappearing, as he took in the man in front of him. Zane was wearing a sinfully tight pair of black jeans, with a black leather jacket over his torso. Ty held himself back from whistling at the sight.

“Hey yourself,” Zane grinned back, “So are we staying here tonight or heading out for dinner?”

“Staying in tonight, I figured I would order some food from this Italian place down the street, should be here soon. Come on in.” Ty sidestepped so Zane could walk through the door. Letting Zane take a moment to look around, Ty busied himself with the door and putting Zane’s coat into the closet. Heading to the kitchen past where Zane was looking at a group of photographs on a wall, Ty looked inside his nearly barren fridge. Ty felt a little self conscious letting Zane that much farther into his life, but he quickly shed that feeling.

“Can I get you something to drink? I have beer in the fridge, along with water and what I think is apple juice… Can’t guarantee.” Ty sniffed at the golden liquid tentatively.

“Water is fine,” Zane called back chuckling, “Hey is this your cat?” Ty hurried back to where Zane was currently hunched down, sliding a single finger down Liam’s head. Ty’s eyes bulged at the sight.

“Oh um yeah, that’s Liam. I meant to warn you if you were allergic or wanted to not die or anything.”

“Not allergic to pets. My sister is a vet and we used to have all types of animals on the ranch as kids.” Zane smiled as he continued to stroke long fingers all the way down the cat’s back. Suddenly a loud purring could be heard from where Ty stood.

“Holy shit, Nick is never going to believe this.”

“Believe what?” Zane looked up to meet Ty’s eyes. Shaking his head, Ty just pulled out his phone and took a picture of the duo, quickly sending the photo off with glee. A few moments later Ty got a simple response of ‘traitor’.

 

After Liam got his fix of attention, he sauntered off to his usual perch on the windowsill to keep watch over his domain. Zane and Ty sat comfortably together as they watched a movie, Zane’s arm was slung across the back of the love-seat. Dinner was eaten in companionable silence, before they both spoke a little of their families and past. Ty mentioned more of his life in West Virginia, growing up with a younger brother and an ex-marine father. He told stories of his grandfather with his shovel, and his mother’s famous cooking. Zane talked about the horses on his family’s ranch. He mentioned his firecracker niece who was going to rule the world one day.  
Zane who was currently sipping on a cup of coffee, turned his head to look at Liam. Ty, at ease with how the night had turned out, sat silently watching them both eye each other occasionally.

“You know its funny, I thought Calico breeds of cats were prominently female.” Zane muttered as he looked over at the cat in question. As if on cue, Liam turned his head around again and stared at Zane. A look that usually terrified anyone that dared visit Ty at home, only made Zane smirk.

“He’s a rare cat. I believe its like a one in a thousand chance for a boy Calico. Honestly, I got him because of the folk lore.” Ty murmured as he admired the long haired beast he’d come to love.

“What’s the folk lore?” Zane looked back at Ty questioningly. Ty smiled as he recalled what he was told once.

“Calico cats are believed to be lucky in many cultures. Sometimes they are even referred as money cats. At the time, I got him when I was in a really bad place of mind and thought ‘what the hell, I could do with some luck.’ I didn’t realize how unique he actually was until I did more research on the breed.” Zane sat there silently, as Ty took a moment to continue.

“Although unfortunately for him he’s sterile, since it’s so rare for boy Calicos. He’s my good luck charm though,” Ty shrugged after he finished, breaking eye contact with Zane to stare at the miniature demon glaring at them both. Satisfied with what Ty had said, Liam turned his head back around and watched a group walking by outside intensely. Sometimes Ty truly believed the animal actually knew exactly what he was saying.

Zane hummed for a moment taking in the information. Ty was half expecting Zane to want him to elaborate on the full reason for getting Liam, secretly thankful he didn’t. That was a story for maybe later on in the relationship, if it got that far. Ty had a gut feeling it may.

“Never would have pegged you for the superstitious type Grady.” Zane finally replied, as he pulled his arm slightly tighter against the man’s shoulders. Ty couldn’t help himself curling against the warm heat of Zane’s chest, his heart starting to beat faster at the closer contact.

“I have to have all of my coffee cups facing the same way, and have a rabbit’s foot hanging in my car. Some people call me obsessive compulsive as well,” Ty whispered in mock secret between the two of them. Zane chuckled in a deep timbre as he looked into Ty’s eyes.

“I believe there could be a zombie apocalypse one day,” Zane said with the same mock whisper, chuckling when Ty quirks an eyebrow.

“No wonder you and Nick get along so damn well,” Ty said as Zane continued to a deep rumble of a laugh. The noise sent thrills straight to Ty’s groin.

“Can I kiss you?” Ty blurted out, not able to stop himself before he got a grip with himself and the words he just spoke.

Zane eyes just twinkled in the dim light from the lamp to his side, sliding his hand to cup Ty’s jaw lightly. Ty took the motion for what it was, and leaned the few inches he needed to press firm lips to Zane’s soft ones. Another jolt of lust rushed through Ty as he wiped his tongue lightly against Zane’s bottom lip. The taste of bitter coffee was still there as Ty repressed the moan building in his chest.

Opening his mouth for a deeper kiss, Ty felt Zane’s arm slide down from his shoulders to his lower back, hand splayed out there. Ty pushed his body closer to Zane’s as he kissed into his mouth. Running his tongue along Zane’s he felt the other man groan quietly into his mouth, which only spurred on Ty more.

They continued on for what felt like hours, which probably meant was only a few moments. Zane pulled away first, taking a large gulp of air. Ty took in the sight of Zane’s abused red lips and couldn’t help but quickly place another small nip at his bottom lip. Zane sighed letting his eyes close at the sensation.

Happy with his handiwork, Ty sat back against the cushions as he watched Zane pull himself together. Completely distracted by Zane, Ty flinched when he felt a long furry tail slide against his ankle and finally jump into Zane’s lap. Purring loudly, Zane chuckled as he started to stroke the cat down his back.

Ty smiled at the sight until he realized what was happening.

“Am I being cock blocked by my cat Garrett?”

Smirking to himself Zane looked up from the ball of vibrating fur in his lap.

“I don’t know Grady, are you?” Zane replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“Fuck no I am not,” Ty pulled Liam from his perch on Zane, and flopped him onto the coffee table, as he took Zane’s hand and pulled him up into a searing kiss.

“There is no way a pussy is going to distract you from me tonight Garrett.” Ty murmured against Zane’s lips as he dragged him backwards towards the stairwell.


End file.
